For optoelectronic semiconductor components such as luminescence diode chips, for example, a plurality of strata of structured layers arranged one above another are often required, for example, to make electrical contact with the components. The structuring of the layers can have the effect that subsequent layers have to be shaped over comparatively steep steps or edges. At such locations there is the risk of the latter not being sufficiently coated at every location during deposition of the layer which, by way of example, can lead to an electrical short circuit between two layers to be electrically insulated from one another.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a method of producing optoelectronic semiconductor chips which makes it possible to produce the semiconductor chips in a simple and reliable manner. Furthermore, it would be helpful to provide an optoelectronic semiconductor chip having a high reliability.